


!LEO

by Lokomotiv



Series: Tony & Tony Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes through Tony’s phone and finds out he’s seeing someone. McGee tries to stop her, but he ends up sort of helping her instead. (Whoops.) Gibbs just doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	!LEO

**Author's Note:**

> McGee POV.

“Ah- _ha_!"

“What’s that, Kate?"

“I knew it. I told you! Didn’t I tell you?"

McGee sighed. When Kate turned incomprehensible, it had to do with Tony. Always.

“What did he do?"

“He’s seeing someone! Look, a bunch of texts and- Oh, my! That’s um, explicit."

“Are you sure-"

“Turnabout is fair play, McGee!"

“But if you read his texts, you essentially invite him-"

“I’m not going to read them all. Not that I’m saying I couldn’t, of course. It would certainly be within my rights, as many times as he’s been going through my stuff..."

Despite himself, McGee found himself curious. Now that he thought about it, Tony had seemed… more content lately, or at least a little less restless. Maybe this mystery woman had something to do with that.

“What’s her name?” he asked.

“Hm, what? Oh, he has her down as Leo in his contacts. That’s got to be short for something, though. Leonore, maybe?"

“Or maybe it’s a guy, and he’s called Leo?” McGee suggested.

“ _Oh_ no, those texts. They are definitely having sex."

“Could still be a guy,” McGee pointed out, but Kate wasn’t listening. “What are you doing? Kate! You’re not going to send-"

“Done!"

McGee groaned.

“What did you send, let me see."

“I just gave the girl some friendly advice, Tim,” Kate protested with a sweet smile, but she handed him the phone. “Woman to woman."

McGee scanned the rather long message detailing a bunch of Tony’s flaws, and the last line made him groan again.

“'Get out while you still can'? Seriously Kate. You make him sound like a psycho. What if he really likes this woman? What if you’ve ruined something good here?"

“Yeah, right. He’s just using her for sex, like always. If- no, _when_ she dumps him, he’ll get over it."

“He’s been-"

The phone dinged. McGee looked up and met Kate’s eyes.

“Text message,” he said in a hushed voice. “From Leo."

“Well, what does it say?"

McGee didn’t answer. His attention had been caught by the contact name.

“Actually, I think maybe she’s not called Leo at all. See here? All caps, could be an abbreviation. And the exclamation point, when it’s in front of a word like that, it usually means-"

“What. Does. The message. Say. McGee?"

“Oh, no, I’m not gonna read it. That’s your thing."

“Just give it here."

“Actually, McGeek, why don’t you give it _here_?"

McGee froze as Tony spoke up from behind him. Out of his team mates, Tony was the second scariest. Gibbs topped the list, of course, but Tony actually wasn’t that far behind.

“Going through my stuff, McGee?” he asked, and he didn’t sound upset at the idea at all. That was always a bad sign. Then again, at this point, there were probably no good signs.

“Ah, no, I was just…”

He swallowed the rest of that sentence. He couldn’t rat out Kate. Dang it. He was stuck with the blame.

“You were just _what_ , probie?"

“It was me, okay?” Kate said, impatiently. "I found your phone unlocked."

Now Tony was smiling at Kate, ear to ear, and she didn’t even seem to register that as a sign of danger ahead. Well, McGee had tried to warn her - it really was her own fault that she hadn’t listened.

“Kate, you went through my stuff? That’s awesome! I’m so glad to hear it."

“What do you mean?"

Now Kate sounded confused, and a little worried. _Finally._  


“I’m just so happy we’re on the same page about this. What’s yours is mine, and all that."

“No, that’s not what I-"

“Oh, so you _didn’t_ look at my text messages?"

“Well yeah, but-"

“Then you won’t mind when I go ahead and look at yours."

“No, that’s not- you’ve gone through my stuff a bunch of times!"

“Yes, which is why I don’t really mind you going through mine. See how that works?"

Tony threw a dazzling smile in Kate’s direction and walked over to his desk. Kate just stood there, fuming. It was only when the phone dinged again that McGee realized that he was still holding it.

“Um Tony, you got another message. Here."

He got up to give the phone to Tony.

“Oh no, you go ahead and read that for me, probie. Since we’re all in such a sharing mood today.”

Gulping, McGee looked between his two colleagues. Tony was still smiling at Kate, Kate was still glaring at Tony. He looked down at the phone.

“Out loud, if you please. Oh, and the one before it too."

“Um, okay. The first one says ’Thank you for the information, Kate. A corresponding list has been sent to the gentleman you’re seeing at the moment. Please refer to the sent items list on your own phone for details.’ Uh, is that even _possible_?"

Kate was scrambling frantically to get to her own phone, and once she got it open to the right screen, she gaped. Tony just grinned.

“I never sent that. Justin never got that message, right?"

“Oh, I have no doubt he did. I wonder how _he_ will respond? Go on, McGee."

“Um, yeah. So the next one goes ’In case you didn’t get the message the first time, it was: don’t mess with my boyfriend. Now give the-‘ oh, um."

“What?"

“Uhm. ’Now give the phone back to Tony, McGee.’"

Tony burst out laughing. McGee rose from his desk, and walked over towards Tony’s, holding the phone out at arm’s length in front of him. Just as he carefully lowered the phone onto the desk - ignoring Tony’s continued snickering - Gibbs came walking into the bullpen.

“What’s going on? Did Tony hide a scorpion in his phone?"

Startled, McGee took a step back, and cast a last wary look on the phone before turning to his boss.

“No, boss. Kate found Tony’s phone-"

“McGee."

“Yes, boss?"

“Do you think I care?"

McGee swallowed nervously.

“Well, you asked what was going on."

Gibbs didn’t say anything, but his glare spoke volumes. 

“No, boss. Sorry, boss."

Gibbs nodded and turned to Kate.

“You, with me. Abby has something she wants to show us."

McGee followed them with his gaze as they strode out of the bullpen, and not until the elevator doors closed behind them did he release the breath he’d been holding. Stupid. He shouldn’t have-

“You okay, McGee?"

Turning towards Tony’s voice, McGee realized he was still standing by the man’s desk. Tony was studying him.

“Oh, yeah. Fine. I’ll just-"

“He did ask,” Tony broke him off. “You’ll get better at knowing when to respond and when not to, but you probably won’t ever get it right every time. So just remember that he actually _did_ ask, yeah?"

That actually made him feel a little better.

“Okay, yeah. Thank you."

Tony just waved a hand and picked up his phone. McGee hesitated, but then decided to go for it.

“She’s not called Leo, is she?"

Tony looked up, held his gaze for a moment before answering.

“No. He’s not."

Oh. Well, that settled that, then. It also opened for so many other questions, but McGee figured now wasn’t the time to ask them.

“Well, I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you. You seem… well, happy."

Tony smiled at him, a small soft smile that McGee could have sworn had never before appeared on Tony’s face, except for how it so obviously belonged there.

“Thank you, McGee."

That’s when McGee decided that if Kate ever tried to ruin things between Tony and his boyfriend again, he wouldn’t just stand idly by. This relationship was a good thing, obviously, if it made Tony look like that, and worth defending. He also realized that he would very much like to meet the man who could put that smile on Tony’s face. Upon further reflection though, that man could apparently also hack into any given phone on a moment’s notice, so he would have to time that meeting carefully, to a day when he was on Tony’s good side. It was actually possible that Tony had just moved to the top of the list, provided the support of his boyfriend was taken into account. Huh. Somehow, McGee realized, he wasn’t overly concerned about that.


End file.
